The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bbmil’.
The new Begonia is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Begonia×hiemalis cultivar Bbnes, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,789. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the cultivar Bbnes in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands during the summer of 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands since the summer of 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.